


How Long?

by Daphnean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Minseok returns to his mother for the spring and summer. Joonmyun pines.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdolDaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/gifts).



Joonmyun took the pitcher of water, pouring a small amount to each of the plants on the sill in turn. There was little light in the underworld, but wherever a bit of sky peeked through, Minseok had left his mark in green. His ritual watering of the plants was Joonmyun's way of keeping the other man rooted here, in the cool depths of the underworld where the child of sunlight and flowers was always too cold.

For seven years now they had bared this separation. Joonmyun would walk the long journey with Minseok to the depths of the realm, his kingdom and watch him long past when his silhouette disappeared beyond the horizon. He knew the man was safe there, safe with his mother Sunyoung as together they brought back the spring.

“Suho,” Chanyeol’s voice sounded hesitant, as most did when the separation was upon his kingdom. He was not a man easy to anger into words, but the steel of his gaze and judgment in the summer months was enough to cause most to cower, even a servant as loyal as Chanyeol.

He turned then, dark robes skimming the floor of his chambers. “You know better than to use that name for me.”

“This time of year I just try and avoid you, to be honest.” Chanyeol’s grin was too bright for a ferryman of the dead, but not all choose their posts.

Joonmyun sat the pitcher on a side table. He slid a hand through his hair as he tuned his attention to Chanyeol’s deep voice. “Your reason for coming here is…?”

“Oh, I have brought the tithes from those who have crossed.” It was only then he noticed the gold nearly spilling from the jar in Chanyeol’s hands. Coin for passage safely across the river of death.

He waved his fingers towards the adjacent room where all his treasures were kept. “You know well where it goes, Chanyeol. What is your true intent?”

“To see if you are well.” He took the heavy jar into the safe room before returning. “A lot more deaths this time of year-”

“I run the dominion of death, not cause it. Many work the fields in the strong heats. And many during Sunyoung’s winter pass from the cold. Death is inevitable, Chanyeol, unless a God deems it differently.”

Chanyeol chuckled, but it was too loud, a bit panicked. “I know, I know. But the full moon is tonight.”

The smile that flittered across Joonmyun’s face was gleaming; a jewel not often faceted into gem. Only a few hours left now, till the moon crested. It would make the separation seem more bearable.

“I’ll make sure no one disturbs you,” Chanyeol said after a moment, bowing low.

Joonmyun nodded. “If anyone is that foolish they likely deserve their fate…but thank you."

\--

The shallow basin brimming with water was directly above an opening that faced the sky. Made of clay, all along the sides were ancient incantations and prayers. Joonmyun found as he waited that his fingers would trace along the characters in impatience, silently pleading for a long evening to come.

As the corner of the full moon appeared in the water there was a ripple that distorted the image until Minseok’s face was all that remained, smile soft and crooked as he looked back at him.

“How are my flowers,” Minseok asked first, and Joonmyun had missed how sharp the corners of his eyes were and the soft fall of the hair over his brow.

Joonmyun knew his smile was ruining his face, too wide and eager. “They are well. Do you not wish to ask of me?”

“I know that answer. No amount of sunlight and water will restore you until I return,” was the other man’s reply, confident and sure.

“Am I that transparent, my husband?” Joonmyun already knew this answer, but they always played these little games. Some took them as proof that he was a monster who kidnapped the son of the spring, but Joonmyun knew better. Games of catch and release, of the mouse and the cat were always common between them. Sunyoung could never understand.

Minseok leaned closer to the pool on the surface and Joonmyun could see trees behind him. “You stole me away and begged to keep me. I think I am sure in your want.”

“Yet I always question yours.” Joonmyun’s insecurities were well known to his husband, even if the kingdom saw nothing but cool confidence. Joonmyun was raw, in front of Minseok.

The vision rippled as Minseok blew across the surface. “I ate from your fingertips. I knew what that promise meant.”

“Summer is coming.” Joonmyun drank in the other man’s appearance, the healthy glow of the sun now hidden in moonlight. “And soon will come the fall.”

Minseok sighed. “Will you kiss me a thousand times? For each moment you have missed me?”

“I need to use my lips for other such tasks, my husband.” Joonmyun’s gaze grew darker. “Besides that a thousand times is not enough. There isn’t a moment The Fates watch pass that I do not wish to see you in my chambers or bed, beside me as I sit at my throne. The gaps in my hand feel empty without your fingers to fill them.”

There was always an inevitable turn, when Minseok would go from playful to shy. Usually this occurred when Joonmyun spouted lyrical things, more akin to that from a muse than of the God that ruled the dead.

“Ah, so shy,” Joonmyun cooed. “I wonder if the flowers envy your flush.”

Minseok blew at the water again, this time with embarrassment. “No more so than the gems envy yours when I show you just how much I missed you upon my return.”

Their game ended, quickly then. Their conversation became hushed and slow, ambrosia for the heart and Joonmyun was heady and full of Minseok and the spring. When he finally cast a look to the sky and saw the slight glow of daybreak on the horizon he felt the words die in his throat. The charts said a great deal of time would pass until the moon was heavy in the sky again.

“At least I have my mother and duties,” Minseok said after a moment of mutual silence. “I worry with you doing so little while I am gone.”

“I have a three headed beast to tame and a ferryman to rein in.” Joonmyun did not wish to worry his husband further.

Minseok shook his head. “It won’t be much longer, love. Make me a crown, this time. Something to keep your hands and mind busy when there is a lull in your duties.”

“What stones do I use?” Joonmyun tried to imagine a braided strand of gems like flowers setting atop Minseok’s hair.

“Whatever ones suit me, of course.” Minseok looked sad as well, resting his head on his hands as he looked down into the pool. “I shall miss you.”

“And I you.” Joonmyun’s voice felt thick, hard to push from his lungs.

Minseok leaned down to kiss the water and with the last ripples he was gone, the sky and pool warm with sunrise.

Joonmyun spent too long staring at the colors as they spread along the water. Finally he stood, making his way to the workroom. He had a great deal to do before he returned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another birthday present for my friend Jay. I may have spoiled him a bit for this birthday. Maybe he realized then I was going to slack on writing him more presents.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
